


The Bunkhouse

by angryschnauzer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69, 69′ing, Anal Plug, Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Steve, Highly Explicit, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Bucky, plug, stucky au, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Bucky is backpacking through the Canadian Rockies when he decides to stay at a bunkhouse for the night. The only other guest is a loud and arrogant stranger by the name of Steve that does nothing except boast about his bravado and prowess. Its time for someone to take him down a peg or two.





	The Bunkhouse

The Bunkhouse

Bucky looked out over the steep ravine that ran between the highway and the small town of Lillooet, the rickety old road bridge still spanning the gap high above the raging glacial waters of the river that roared through a hundred feet below. Giving a single wave to the family that had picked him up as he’d been hitching 100 miles further up in the Rockies he watched the minivan disappear into the distance as he set off on foot towards the little dusty town.

He’d been told to take some vacation time having worked through three solid years without taking a single day since he’d started when he’d been freshly discharged from the military and with little or no direction. With his new promotion being awarded, he’d been instructed to take some time off to mentally prepare for it, so he’d decided to backpack the length of the Canadian Rockies.

Even thought he had been born and bred in Brooklyn, during his time away at war he’d returned to a harsher America, one where he longed for the innocence of the country he’d left behind. Or perhaps it was just that he’d seen too much to find the world beautiful again. That was until he’d reached British Colombia and had been blown away by the natural wonder of the landscape. He’d walked and hitch-hiked, catching the occasional bus, and had so far covered a thousand miles in the last ten days, camping under the stars and swimming in ice cold lakes, using his Army survival training to happily exist in the quiet solitude he’d found.

But now with his two week vacation coming to an end he longed for a hot shower and a cold beer he’d decided it was time to seek out civilisation, even if the town he’d ended up at looked like something out of the far from civilised Wild West.

~*~

The little bell over the door of the Bunkhouse entrance tinkled its merry tune, a kindly retired couple peering at Bucky from behind the newspaper they were sharing to complete the crossword;

“Another visitor eh?”

“Hi. Any chance of a bed for the night?”

“Sure thing young man. We’ve got just one other guest in tonight so it should be quiet for ya both”

The old gentleman ran through the bunkhouse rules, telling him where he could find a hot meal in the small down and showing him to the dormitory. After bidding him a good stay Bucky was left alone, looking around the small room and its three set of bunk beds;

“Wow... this really is a bunk house. Emphasis on the bunk”

Noticing that one of the other lower bunks had already been taken, he stowed his backpack onto the adjacent one before toeing his boots off and laying back on the bed. The sound of the shower in the next room soon had him falling asleep, the gentle hum of the pump providing a pleasant background of white noise.

The sudden jolt of someone walking into the end of his bed woke Bucky with a start, causing him to peer out through half lidded eyes at the cause of it, a thick Boston accent greeting him;

“Sorry man, couldn’t see where I was goin’”

Clearing his throat Bucky sat up, respectfully avoiding staring at the mountain of man that was standing in the centre of the room with a towel wrapped around his waist as he dried his hair with another. There were tattoo’s spread over his chest and arms, droplets of water clinging to his thick chest muscles and sculpted abdomen.

“No worries. You done with the shower?” Getting to his feet he grabbed his wash-bag

“Sure” the blond man paused – wrapping his towel around his shoulders as he looked Bucky square in the eye; “Steve... and sorry, there might not be much hot water left... got kinda carried away in there...”

For a moment Bucky paused, trying to figure out what the other man had been getting at whilst looking down as Steve’s outstretched hand before shaking it;

“Bucky”

~*~

Steve had been correct, there was barely any hot water left, but it was enough to let Bucky clean himself off, returning to the bunk room with his jeans loosely zipped, stashing his shirt in his bag as he pulled out a clean tee, relishing the feeling of having his arms bare rather than having to keep them covered to deter mosquitoes’ like he’d had to for the last ten days. As he tidied his things he started to eavesdrop without realising, listening in on Steve’s conversation as he lounged on his bed talking on his cell;

“... yeah, just a few more appointments to go, a couple of investment opportunities.... yeah man, managed to have a bit of fun along the way... uh-huh... yeah, the one last night, a right little dream, knew exactly how to work their tongue and had an ass that wouldn’t quit... hahaha... yeah whatever, you know you’d be begging for my kinda action... sure, later...”

Realising he was staring Bucky finished buttoning his jeans before pulling his boots on, avoiding the other mans gaze until he saw a pair of booted feet inches from his own;

“Hey, you wanna grab some dinner? I hear there’s a bar down the street that does great beers and steaks”

Standing quickly Bucky suppressed a smile when Steve suddenly stepped back a fraction at his invasion of personal space. Bucky had met many men like Steve in the past, loud and obnoxious, liked the sound of his own voice and knew he was god’s gift in the bedroom just by sheer power of his actions. He also knew that underneath that bravado was usually the complete opposite;

“Sure thing man”

Falling into step they walked the few hundred yards down the dusty main street, the occasional logging truck rumbling past as they both enjoyed the warm summers evening, the sun having dipped behind the mountains that surrounded the town but still leaving its lingering heat behind. Steve was wearing a tee with the word POLICE written across the chest, Bucky knew he was more than likely a cop by the way he ensured the lettering could be read at all times, and as he regaled Bucky with tales of his manliness his suspicions were confirmed;

“Yeah man, just finished with a tour of Vice, moving onto bigger and better things after this little vay-cay”

~*~

Bucky was pleasantly buzzed. The beer had been from a micro brewery and although he’d limited himself to just a couple of pints it was strong stuff. Strong enough to be able to drone out Steve’s constant yabber about himself; the man really was his own favourite subject of discussion. However Bucky let this slide as he was pleasant to look at and the closer they got as they sat at the bar the better he smelt. Finally Bucky had enough of his inane chatter, standing abruptly and tossing a bundle of notes on the bar;

“Come on...”

Walking out of the bar a grin spread over Bucky’s face as he knew Steve was scrambling to follow him, wiping the smug look off his face as the blond man fell into step beside him, walking in silence much quicker back to their lodgings than when they’d left earlier that evening.

Not another word was said as the two men quietly entered the annex that the bunkhouse dormitory was situated in, and after a cursory glance around the room to ensure they were still the only two guests Bucky was suddenly slamming Steve against the wall, kissing him roughly to which the other man happily obeyed the silent demand, opening his mouth and groaning against Bucky’s tongue. When he pulled away Steve let out a needy whine before finally opening his eyes;

“Why’d you stop?”

“Do you want this?”

“Yes”

“Then behave. You’ve been doing nothing but shooting your mouth off all night and its time someone took charge and shut you the fuck up”

With a low growl Bucky cupped the back of Steve’s head and kissed him roughly again, his fingers curling through the blond mans hair, tugging firmly that earned him a keening groan. Pushing his hips forward he ground the bulge in his jeans against Steve’s, feeling his hardness equalling his own before pulling away, his chest heaving as he gulped in precious oxygen. Bucky tugged at Steve’s obnoxious tee;

“Take this off”

“Yes Sir”

With a grin Steve pulled it over his head, casting is aside as he stood waiting, watching, needing instruction. Bucky ran his fingers over the tattoos on Steve’s chest and arms; the script on his clavicle, the raging bull on his arm. There were more that patterned his skin but the faint light spilling in through the grimy window blurred them. He watched as Steve tentatively held his hand up, his fingertips lightly dancing over the full sleeve tattoo Bucky had on his left arm;

“You wanna see more?” Bucky said with a smirk, grinning as Steve’s eyes went wide as he pulled his shirt over his head; “Kiss it”

Without a word Steve leant forwards, ducking his head to press kisses to the patterned shoulder, working his way over Bucky’s bicep and down his forearm to his wrist, finally pressing a kiss to each of his fingertips before taking two fingers into his mouth.

“You’ve got a good tongue on you Stevie boy... how about you put it to good use?”

Bucky watched as Steve settled on his knees, tentatively unbuttoning his fly and pulling the zipper down, letting out a surprised cry as Bucky’s cock sprang out hard and slapped him in the face;

“Surprise”

“You coulda’ warned me”

“Nah, where’s the fun in that. Now shut up and suck”

Bucky’s cock was hard and ready, fluid leaking from the angry red tip and running down the gnarled shaft that was patterned with thick ridges and veins. With an audible gulp of nervousness Steve leant forwards, wrapping his full lips around the smooth crown and let his tongue flick over Bucky’s slit. As he groaned at the taste the vibrations sent a chill up Bucky’s spine that caused him to shudder, his fingers working their way through Steve’s hair to apply pressure to his scalp. When the blonde looked up at Bucky with those big blue-green eyes and nodded Bucky felt a wicked grin tweak at the corners of his mouth. As Steve let his jaw go slack Bucky started to push in, feeling Steve’s warm wet mouth open up for him and his tongue work against the thick ridge that ran along the underside of his cock, pushing in until he felt that glorious nudge and tapering of muscle as he reached Steve’s throat.

“Oh you’re such a good boy Stevie, taking my cock nice and deep like that, you love it don’t you?”

Steve nodded and hummed his agreement, sending more vibrations through Bucky’s cock and straight to his spine again. Looking down Bucky saw Steve staring up at him and started to fuck his mouth, the blonde working his tongue so beautifully that it soon had Steve’s spit spilling from the corners of his mouth as the sloppy wet sounds that filled the room meant that Bucky was repeatedly filling Steve’s throat.

It was so good, Bucky could feel the tension building in the bit of his stomach like a tightening coil, closing his eyes to compose himself as he wanted this to last;

“You’ve got such a good mouth on you...” peering down he saw that Steve had undone his fly and his hand was shoved down the front of his jeans jerking his cock within the denim; “You’d better leave that cock alone and start fingering your asshole, get it stretched for me...”

Suddenly Steve pulled off, holding Bucky’s cock with his free hand;

“No need...” he panted out in short breaths

“I’m not going in dry if that’s what you’re getting at, I like a nice slippery ride” Bucky growled back

“No... Not what I mean... I’ve got a plug in”

“Oh... shiiiiiit....”

Just the mere thought of Steve having had his butt stuffed and ready for him all night was enough to bring Bucky right to the edge, grabbing hold of the back of Steve’s head and ramming his cock deep into his mouth again he came with a strangled cry, shooting thick ropes of his come down Steve’s throat.

With a final shudder Bucky eased himself back, watching as Steve licked him clean, doing a perfect job of making sure he didn’t spill a drop before sitting back on his heels and waiting expectantly.

“Get up here” Bucky whispered, his throat hoarse from shouting as he came.

Instantly Steve was on his feet being welcomed into Bucky’s arms as they kissed, Bucky able to taste himself on Steve’s tongue as he moved the pair of him and pushed Steve up against a set of bunk beds. In a flurry of hands they were soon stripping each other, pulling clothing from their heaving bodies with boots being kicked in differing directions. Once naked they both looked at the others bodies, sweat glistening on their skin. Bucky quickly grabbed his lube from his wash bag before setting it onto the bunk;

“Need to get his close, once I start I’m not gonna want to stop”

Steve nodded in agreement, eager to continue, letting out an excited squeak as Bucky suddenly push him against the bunks again until Steve was practically sitting on his thigh, their equal height meaning that Steve’s feet were only just touching the floor.

With Bucky’s leg firmly planted where it was he was able to bark an order at Steve to grab onto the top bunk, watching as his biceps bulged from being stretched being him, his cock weeping precome and the flared base of the plug sitting cool against his muscled thigh. Squirting a small amount of lube onto his hand, Bucky wrapped his palm around Steve’s cock, slicking it slowly down the shaft until his fingers rested at the base. Holding him tight he started to bounce him on his leg;

“Ride the horsey”

“Oh f-f-fuck...”

With his arms and back stretched and suspended, all Steve could do was let Bucky bounce him up and down, the plug repeatedly pushing deep into his ass, but not deep enough to hit his prostate and give him the relief he needed. Bucky wasn’t moving his hand; instead he kept it firmly wrapped around the base of Steves cock, only moving his thumb to rub against the Fraenulum; the most sensitive of spots where the crown met the shaft on the underside of his cock.

Soon Steve was a dribbling, gibbering mess; begging to come, begging for Bucky to do something more, to stroke his cock. Eventually he uttered the words Bucky had been waiting for;

“Buck... please... fuck my ass”

With a grin Bucky set Steve down so his feet could touch the floor;

“Nuh-uh, you hang onto that bed frame”

Steve obediently did as he was told, watching as Bucky lifted one of his thighs and gently tugged on the plug that was settled deep in his ass. As it was slowly pulled from the tight ring of muscle Steve let out a whine, wanting to feel more, wanting to beg Bucky to slam it back in until he was a writhing mess, but he didn’t he remained quiet as the dark haired man carefully set it onto the windowsill, letting his leg fall back to the floor. Picking up the bottle of lube he squirted a generous amount onto his fingers;

“Turn around”

Without another word Steve did so, widening his stance as he felt Bucky’s thick fingers probe at his entrance, sliding in easily thanks to the plug and the lube. More incoherent groans escaped his lips as Bucky scissored his fingers inside him before finally pulling out. He heard the click of the cap on the bottle again and the lewd squirting sound followed by the delicious noises of Bucky lubing his cock up before he finally felt that welcome nudge of the blunt tip pressing against him;

“You gonna take this nice a deep like a good boy?”

“Yes sir!”

“That’s it... ughff... god you’re tight...”

“No... You’re so big...”

Bucky rocked his hips back and forth a little, running his hands down Steve’s stomach as he pressed kisses to his shoulders. As much as he wanted to fuck the guys brains out he wasn’t a sadist, he wanted Steve to enjoy it as much as he did. Finally he felt Steve relax and his muscled yield enough to allow him to push in slowly, uttering whispered praises as he did, feeling Steve’s body shudder around him until he was fully seated;

“You ok?”

“Yeah...” Steve let out a trembling breath; “Just never... never had anyone so big before... in fact... I’ve never...”

“Never what? Steve?”

“I’ve... I’ve never done this before...”

Bucky went to pull out immediately, but Steve’s hand flew around and caught his hip, keeping him deep within his ass;

“I... I’m usually the top... I just use plugs and fingers...”

“You want me to stop?”

“DON’T YOU DARE” Steve straightened a little, moving himself until he could almost kiss Bucky; “Please... I want this...”

Bucky closed the gap between them, kissing him tenderly as he started to rock his hips before Steve pulled back and a dirty smile spread across his face;

“Give it to me... fuck me hard...”

“Turn around then and grab the bed like before then”

Taking hold of the bunk beds Steve arched his back and widened his legs, starting to move back to meet Bucky’s thrusts until his ass was bouncing off of Bucky’s abs, the sound of slick skin slapping against the same filling the room as it intermingled with their breathy moans. With every thrust Steve could feel every single bump and ridge on Bucky’s thick girth, stretching him so beautifully. His cock was rock hard and leaking precome in a continual string down to the floor. With another shift the tip of Bucky’s cock started to nudge against Steve’s prostate and it was then that he saw stars, his orgasm surging over him as he came.

The tightening of Steve’s ass around his cock was all too much for Bucky, so just as Steve was going limp, his hands struggling to hold himself up, Bucky wrapped his arms around his torso and held him tight as he emptied deep into him, his cock filling Steve’s ass with so much come that it started to seep out of his asshole where Bucky’s cock still plugged him deep.

Steve was shaking from the aftermath of his orgasm, from the realisation that he had been fucked for the very first time and that he loved it. As Bucky tenderly pulled out of him they turned until they were facing each other, Bucky pulling Steve flush against his body as the blonde trembled in his arms;

“Thank you” he muttered against the skin of Bucky’s neck; “Thank you...”

“Shhh...”

For a moment they just held each other, before finally the cooling night air made Goosebumps rise on their skin, at which point Bucky helped Steve move onto one of the bunks;

“Stay here”

He disappeared momentarily; Steve could hear water running before Bucky reappeared, holding a wet washcloth in one hand as he ran a towel over his crotch with the other hand;

“Turn over and part your legs”

Rolling onto his front Steve did as he was told, letting out a small whine as Bucky tenderly cleaned him up. As Bucky went to stand Steve suddenly reached out and grabbed his hand;

“Can you... can you bunk with me?”

“Sure”

The bed was impossibly small for the two large men, but once Bucky pulled himself so close to Steve that his back was nestled against his chest there was just enough room for the two of them. For a while it was just gentle stroking beneath the covers until Bucky heard Steve’s first soft snore, he himself falling asleep soon after.

~*~

It was sometime in the early hours of the morning that Bucky had been kicked out of bed at Steve turned and lounged spread eagled across the narrow mattress, cursing the blonde man as he decided to climb into his own bunk, after all he’d paid for a bed for the night, he might as well make some use of it and get his money’s worth.

He was woken a few hours later by the sound of Steve’s obnoxious voice as he talked loudly on his cell phone. Peering out through heavy lidded eyes, Bucky was pleasantly surprised to see that Steve was naked as he paced the room, talking shit to someone about investments and other bullshit, his hard guy bravado having returned. It was however of his cock swinging heavy and thick between his thighs that had Bucky kicking back the covers, tucking one hand behind his head as he took his own cock in his hand and started to gently tug on it, feeling the pleasant rush of blood to his crotch as he started to harden. Smoothing his thumb over the tip he gathered the precome that was pooling there, using it to ease his movements, the sound finally drawing Steve’s attention.

“...err, yeah... ok... ok. Look, something just came up...”

Steve’s voice faltered. Something had indeed ‘come up’. It was gradually getting further ‘up’ as he watched Bucky masturbate in front of him, now no longer hearing the guy on the other end of the call, simply saying ‘bye’ and hanging up, Steve’s cock now rock hard.

Bucky climbed off the bed, crossing the room in just a couple of paces as he pulled Steve into a fierce kiss, their hard cocks rubbing together before Bucky manoeuvred Steve onto his bunk. Climbing on he knelt either side of Steve’s head, bending over and angling his erection into those kiss bruised lips before he himself leant forwards and took Steve’s cock into his own mouth.

They licked and sucked, working up a tandem rhythm that had them both deep throating the other. Blindly reaching around Bucky found the bottle of lube, flicking the cap open and squeezing a little into his fingers before pushing them against Steve’s asshole. He heard murmured curses come from behind him, Steve’s words muffled by the large cock that was filling his mouth, but the groan he let out was clearly audible as Bucky pushed against the ring of muscle and Steve yielded to him. Working his mouth in time with his fingers he became aware of Steve tapping his hand on his arm before making a grabby motion. Passing him the lube the next thing Bucky felt was the cool liquid run over his ass and down his crack, followed by the coughing and spluttering of Steve, the dope had forgotten about gravity and had simply doused his face with lube.

Before he could do anything more Bucky’s fingers found his prostate and Steve was coming in his mouth, filling him with his sweet salty come. Steve had been lost in his orgasm, the lube still covering Bucky’s ass now cooling in the morning air so Bucky took matters into his own hands. Lifting his cock from Steve’s mouth he tilted as best he could in the low bunk beds, pleased as he felt Steve grasp his butt cheeks to part them, licking a thick stripe from his balls to his asshole before pushing his tongue against Bucky’s tight ring. Settling onto Steve’s face Bucky started to ride his tongue as he worked his own cock, pumping his fist up and down before spraying his come over Steve’s stomach.

Rolling to the side the two men lay panting with effort, catching their breath as their chests heaved;

“Shower?” Steve finally suggested

“Yeah, come on, let’s get cleaned up”

~*~

After checking out Bucky stood looking up and down Main Street, contemplating his next mode of transport when he heard a familiar voice;

“Hey, you need a ride somewhere?”

Seeing Steve loading his bag into a new Ford truck he grinned;

“Depends where you’re goin’”

“South for a while”

“Sure”

An hour later they were at the bus station where Bucky would catch the cross province route to get to the airport. Without a word Steve had stood next to him as he checked the arrivals and departure boards before he saw his route;

“Still got 30 minutes...”

“Let’s go”

They made their way down the quiet hallway, finding a disabled bathroom that had an out of order sign on the door. Checking that no-one was looking the quickly snuck inside and locked the door.

The minute the click of the lock told them they were sealed in they were upon each other, kissing with no finesse, all tongues and teeth as the both started to rip at the flys of their jeans. Steve reached around and pulled his plug and lube from his pocket, holding them up with a puppy dog look on his face;

“Please?”

“Please what?” Bucky growled

“Please fill me up and plug me with cum Sir”

Steve managed to get one leg out of his jeans as Bucky let his own fall in a pile around his ankles, taking the lube and smoothing a generous amount over his cock before showing just how strong he was by reaching down and lifting Steve from behind the knees. Pressing him against the wall his arms bulged as he held up the 200lb man, his dripping cock prodding at his ass before they both finally felt that glorious touch and nudge, groaning as Bucky slid all the way in.

This time wasn’t slow and loving, it was a hard fuck in a bus station bathroom, Bucky drilling into Steve until he was a quivering mess in his arms, filling him with come quickly as he completely emptied himself.

With some dexterity he managed to set Steve down, watching as he turned around and leant against the sink, presenting himself;

“You wanna put it in?”

Taking the plug he pushed it into Steve’s gaping asshole, listening to the squelch before the ring of muscle closed around the flared width. Bucky watched as Steve turned and pulled his jeans up his thighs, struggling to push his hard cock into the zipper;

“Hey, you want me to give you a hand with that?”

Glancing down Steve grinned;

“Nah man, I’m gonna jerk off in the rental car. The bitch on the reception desk gave me the utter run around so I’m gonna make sure she has to sit in it and get her prissy little skirt covered in it”

Bucky couldn’t help but to laugh as he was buttoning his own jeans;

“You’re nasty”

“You love it”

With one final sloppy kiss the two men said goodbye and went their separate ways, their lives parting as quickly as they had come together.

~*~

Bucky pulled on the body armour and slammed his locker shut, filing out into the hallway with the rest of the taskforce. A blonde man fell into step next to him, holding out his hand;

“Barton. Welcome to the task force”

“Barnes. And thanks”

“Sure, no problem. Hope you know what you’re letting yourself in for, the boss is a real hard ass... if you think you’ve had tough bosses before you’re in for a shock”

Neither agreeing or disagreeing Bucky followed Barton into the bullpen when he saw a familiar shaped muscled back, a black tee stretched impossibly tight over the wide shoulders.

“Hey boss” Barton spoke; “Got the new recruit for you”

As the man turned Bucky grinned and held out his hand;

“Sergeant Barnes”

“Captain Rogers... welcome to the 107th Precinct Sarge”

 

 


End file.
